Phenomenon
by theslow1
Summary: What if Bella didn't survive Tyler's crash? What if she never got to live her life with the Cullens? Would Edward be depressed or would he not even care? How will it effect everyone? From Twilight, chapter three. Please R&R First one, I believe.
1. Chapter 1

**BPOV**

I was standing by the back corner of the truck, struggling to fight back the sudden wave of emotion the snow chains had brought on, when I heard an odd sound.

It was a high-pitched screech, and it was fast becoming painfully loud. I looked up, startled.

I saw several things simultaneously. Nothing was moving in slow motion, the way it does in movies. Instead, the adrenaline rush seemed to make my brain work much faster, and I was able to absorb in clear detail several things at once.

Edward Cullen was standing four cars down form me, staring at me in horror. His face stood out from a sea of faces, all frozen in identical masks of shock. But of more immediate importance was the dark blue van that was skidding, tires locked and squealing against the brakes, spinning wildly across the ice on the parking lot ground. It was going to hit the back corner of my truck, and I was standing between them. I tried to move but was frozen with horror. I didn't even have time to close my eyes.

Just before I heard the shattering crunch of the van folding around the truck bed, something hit me, hard, but not from the direction I was expecting. My head cracked against the icy blacktop, and I felt something solid and cold pinning me to the ground. I was lying on the pavement behind the tan car I'd parked next to. But I didn't have time to notice anything else, because the van was still coming. It had curled gratingly around the end of the truck and, still spinning and sliding, was about to collide with me _again._

This time I didn't quite get out of the way. One second I was in front of Edward and the van and then my head was slammed and jolted back. I was sure I'd heard something crack. But then everything went black. When I came to, I was on a stretcher outside the ambulance. Everyone seemed frantic. I had something up my nose and that's when I realized I could barely breathe. Everything was so blurry and I was in immense pain. Trying to lift my head, I realized I had a neck brace on. Out of my perhepial vision, I saw Tyler on a stretcher, like myself, only not in such bad condition. He was trying to apologize but I was easily able to block him out. Then the ambulance was off, the assistants paying more attention to me than poor Tyler. "Miss Swan. Can you here me? Can you here me, Miss Swan?"

I tried to talk but that didn't work. Next was the head. Bad idea. I just about screamed in pain. Finally, I used my eyes to answer. The man gave a sigh of relief. Then he started firing questions at me. My eyes were tired by the time we arrived. I was separated from Tyler who was still apologizing for everything he could think of, it seemed. That would explain why he apologized for not finishing his homework. The nurses pushed me through the ER room doors and there I found a worried Charlie and a blond haired doctor. "Miss Swan, I am Cullen. But enough chit-chat. We need to get you looked at, pronto." He started examining me, asking me more questions and taking tests. Eventually, I became so tired I could barely open my eyes. "Bells! Stay awake baby!" Charlie was really worried.

"Dad," I managed in a weak whisper. "I'm just tired. I'll be back up in a couple of hours, promise." He didn't seem very convinced but he didn't plead as much so I took that as approval. Then I drifted. When I woke, only Dr. Cullen was in the room. Then Dad and Edward Cullen burst in. "Bells! I thought you would never wake up! Your Mom's on the way up. She'll be here in and hour or so. So stay awake at least until she gets here sweet heart." Charlie gave me a comforting smile. All Edward gave me was a horrific look and a groan. In a flash, Dr. Carlisle was comforting his son. I could have sworn I heard him mutter something but I wasn't fast enough to catch it. My breathing was still hard to manage but I was starting to lose pain from my broken bones. Bones, I realized. More than one. I should have suspected but all the more, it took me off guard. Then I slowly drifted back to sleep, only to wake and find a worried Renee looking down at me. Further investigation showed that Phil was pacing nervously off to the side.

"Bella! Oh my goodness! You scared me half to death. How are you feeling hun? Can I get you anything?" Her hands helplessly fluttered around me, trying to find something she could do to make me feel better. "Fine Mom," I managed to croak. "Oh, dear."

Phil finally seemed to realize I was awake. "Bella!" He came over and gave me a gentle hug. That was a first. "Thank God! I thought you'd never wake up!" I offered him a warm smile. "Hi Phil. Sorry." He seemed puzzled. "For what? This is not in the least bit your fault."

"Phil, you're probably going to miss some big game or something jsut because of my stupid clumsiness. Really, you guys didn't need to come! I'll be back up in no time!"

"Of course we had to come," he said. "You're our daughter for Pete's sake!" I couldn't help but grin. "Thanks guys. Now, go get something to eat. I'll see you in a little while." And with that, I pushed them out the door with my eyes.

Then, Dr. Cullen came in to the room again. Checking my heart meter, he's eyes became disappointed. "I'll go get everyone." And then Edward appeared. He and his father locked eyes and somehow I got the impression that I was missing something. Edward gave a groan and sank to his knees beside my bed. He kept repeating no, over an over again. Eventually, my eyes started closing and I couldn't find the will power to open them. A string of memories went through me. Edward kneeling beside my bed. Dr. Cullen walking in the room and introducing himself. Mom and Phil's wedding. The first day at Forks High. Edwards glare. Jessica Stanley. Angela Weber. The crash. Ballet lessons. Eric Yorkie. Charlie. My Chevy. Jacob and Billy. My bedroom. The Cullen cars. Alice Cullen. Emmett Cullen. Rosalie Hale. Jasper Hale. The week of school Edward had missed. Phoenix. The sun. Tyler. Lauren_. Wuthering Heigths_. Forks. Edward's eyes. Charlie's cruiser. The plane. Everything I'd seen flashed through my head, my breath slowly becoming shallower until I had strength to say one word more. "Vampire." I saw Edward's shocked face and the pain in his eyes. Then everything was dark. My memory ran the last time, replaying everything it could muster together. My breathing stopped. My hearing stopped. My sight stopped. My sense stopped. My smell stopped. My_ life_ stopped.

* * *

**Yep. Chapter one. The end sort of won't make sense if you haven't read the end of Twilight. It's supposed to be when she almost died at the end and all the memories are going through her head. And I don't hate Bella. I was just thinking and came up with this. The only thing I have against Bella is her hair color, her eye color and the fact that she gets out of gym because of her 'disablility.' Oh! And because of Edward. And she was in front of him because he was sorta like carrying her. If you know what I mean. So please give me feed back. Please, please, please. Thank you. And I think this might be the first one like this. And if I'm missing something, I put this together in about 25-30 minutes. And I know the beginning is basically all from the book but... **


	2. Chapter 2

**EPOV(Edward)**

_What have I done?_

**RPOV(Renee)**

_Oh no... No no no no no!_

**CPOV(Carlisle)**

_This is not good._

**CPOV(Charlie)**

_What has he done?_

**PPOV(Phil)**

_This can't be good._

**MPOV(Mike)**

_Maybe Bells will go out with me when she gets out of there. Who would want to hang around someone who put them in the ER?_

**TPOV(Tyler)**

_I hope Bella's okay! Hope she'll forgive me. I didn't mean to! I hope Charlie won't kill me. And how did I not crush her? Well, I did but... OH NO! I CRUSHED HER! _"Bella! I'm so sorry!" I tried to get up but the nurse pushed me down. "Shh. You can leave in a few hours sweet. Just relax." _Relax?! How can I relax? I hurt the chief's daughter! Oh no! He's going to take away my license! What will Mom and Dad say?_

**JPOV(Jessica)**

_This will be good for gossip! Make up a few details, frame it all on Cullen. Ya. This'll be good!_

**LPOV(Lauren)**

_Tyler better stay away from Bella. She already has Mike's attention and Eric's attention. And Cullen's. She doesn't need Tyler's as well!_

**APOV(Alice)**

_Bella? Dead? How did I not see this coming? Gah! She was supposed to become one of us! What went wrong? Stupid visions. They always miss one detail!_

**RPOV(Rosalie)**

_Edward just put us all in jeporday! And she still got crushed! That boy will so get it! _I walked down the hallway and stopped by the double glass doors. _Wow. Don't I look good!_

**JPOV(Jasper)**

_No emotions. She's dead. Oh no. This can't be good. Now we'll probably have to relocate. And we just settled in._

**EPOV(Emmett)**

_SU-- No! This is not the time to think of sugar sticks! An innocent girl just died! _

**EPOV(Esme)**

_A girl just died? I'll start packing. _I sighed. I knew moving here would be no good.

* * *

**Yes, just an inside look at what everyone was thinking about Bella's death. Not even Emmett can be himself! Of course Rose is a different story. Poor Charlie! Poor Phil! Poor Renee! Poor everyone! Please review!**


	3. IMPORTANT NOTE

**IMPORTANT NOTE**

**Okay, sorry this isn't a chapter. It was orignaly going to be one but, it is 36 minutes into the 20****th**** of june. IT'S EDWARD'S BIRTHDAY! OME! I'M SO EXCITED! SO, I COULDN'T NOT EGNOLEDGE IT! THIS IS IMPORTANT! So, what are you all doing today? Anyone going to see their anti-Twilight cousin's dance recital? I AM! So, happy birthday to Edward! XD**


	4. Chapter 3

**APOV**

I silently slipped into Bella's room. Edward was kneeling on the floor. For a moment, I was glad vampires die how they die. But then I realized it was Edward I was thinking about. He could get creative. Even though this girl hadn't won over his heart yet, Edward would surely kill himself soon. He would feel it his duty or something.

"Edward?" I whispered, getting down and kneeling next to him. "C'mon, we should go home."

He looked up at me, the look of crying on his face. "Alice, what have I done? WHAT THE HELL HAVE I DONE?!?" He had gotten up but stumbled over to where Bella laid. He gripped the railings on the bed, turning his knuckles whiter than usual. "If I hadn't gotten next to her sooner, I could have stopped that fucking car from killing her. If I hadn't seen this coming sooner, she would still be alive and I wouldn't have blame trailing behind me and over my head. If I had…" He gave an anguised cry. "WHY?!?"

I cautiously moved over to him, wrapping my arms around his shoulder's in a comforting way. "I know it doesn't hold much hope but, it's gonna be okay, Edward. No normal human could have saved her. You're lucky you did all that you did, saving wise."

He turned towards me. "Alice, you don't get it. I'm NOT a normal human, I'm a VAMPIRE. I'm not SUPPOSED to be normal. You don't have the blame of an innocent girl's death on your shoulders. So just…stop trying to help."

"Your right Edward. But, I'm here for you. I'm trying to understand, to help. I'm not going to let you go through this on your own.

"Alice."

"Hmm?" I looked up at him questioningly.

"Do you remember those first few years when you were blood crazy?"

"Kind of… Why? How does this remind you of that?"

"Well, it kind of does and doesn't."

"How so?" I prodded him.

"Well, I've killed an innocent person who didn't do a thing to me except start the fire of blood longing—that's that does part—but…this time it feels different. It doesn't feel like I've killed some girl I hardly know. It feels like I've killed…someone else. Someone I had loved and known well."

"Um…Edward?" How to tell him this without hurting him… "Um…Well, you know when I had that vision of Bella becoming one of us?" I looked at him expectantly, prolonging the news.

"Yes…What?"

"Well, um…do you know WHO turned her? Did you ever figure that out?"

"I always figured it was you; you were always going around telling us how good of friends you would be."

"I didn't do that THAT much."

"Yes you did."

"No, I didn't."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Ye—"

"Alice?"

"Yes?"

"Get to the point."

I sighed. "I don't want to tell you, really."

"Then why did you start it?"

"I didn't."

"ALICE!"

"Fine, fine." I stood there, looking at him.

"Well?"

I turned away. "She was your soul mate," I whisper-murmured. I didn't hear anything so I shut my eyes and slowly turned around.

* * *

**Hi. I updated. I made a cliffie. I started the next chapter. I have school for less than two weeks. I'm going to a funeral this weekend. I'm taking my laptop. I'm going to do my best to write. I'm really cold. And most of all...Well, there isn't really one. I almost went a whole year without updating. Enjoy. Cherish it. I'll probably end up staying up late and typing, just for you. Enjoy, MonstaaMaggsHale. (And everyone else.) Sorry it took so long to update.**


End file.
